Faberry the start of a new begining
by Paige 'SuperGold' Goldie
Summary: Basically my first ever Glee story. Faberry based with a hint of Finchel and maybe some other relationships along the way. Rachel & Quinn are BFF's and when Finn comes along that all changes. When the girls finally reunite at there new high school they promise to be best friends again and to spend more time with each other but does one of the girls secretly want more?
1. The beginning part 1

**This is my first glee fic** so please don't be to harsh. warning this is faberry based just so u know.

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters. This storys made up.

Characters: Rachel,Quinn (i will add more characters as the story goes on but these guys are the main focus of the story)

**The Begining**

Rachel & Quinn have known each other since kindergarten and were best friends ever since. they thought they would be best friends forever but then Rachel started dating a boy called Finn Hudson and has spent less time with Quinn ever since. When they start there Freshman year at highschool Quinn decide's to do everything she can to get her best friend back. Is this a friendship or will Quinn want more?

Mckinley High freshman year:

Quinn's POV:

Its freshman year, schools only just began and i can't stop thinking about her. Everywhere i go and everything i do makes me think of her. I try not to think of her as must as i can but the thought aways finds a way to crawl back into my mind. Her laugh, her smile, the cute way that she always has to make a dramatic exit even if she's not angry,the fact that she talks about herself all the time. Cut it out Fabrey she's not into you in that way, well i think she am i kidding of course she not inlove with me she's been dating Finn since 6th Grade. Ok you can obviously tell that im a lesbian, i mean im fine with being a lesbian it's who i am, i can't change that. What im not ok with is the fact that the girl that i've had a crush on since 4th grade is taken and is also my best friend. Her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry. We have been best friends for as long as i can remember but i didn't start to realise me feelings for her since 4th grade. I don't know what it is about her that i find attractive but whatever it is has made me fall for her hard. I just wish she would pay more attention to me. We have spent less time together since she started dating Finn. I wish she would just see how much i care and dump his sorry ass. Well if she won't notice i'll make her notice. By becoming the most popular girl in this school!

END OF POV

Rachel's POV:(at her locker sorting out her things)

It's the first day of freshman year i already figured out were my locker is and what lessons i have but the one thing i can't find is my friends. I mean i was with Finn most of the time and i hung out with San,Britt,Kurt&Cedes as much as possible but i didn't see Quinn once. She is my best friend and we hardly see each other. Come to think of it we haven't hung out since i started dating Finn. I didn't mean to start ignoring her i guess it was because it was my first relationship and i'd never felt that way before but i really want my best friend back. Is that to much to ask.

END OF POV

No one's POV:

Rachel:(closes her locker walks away)*Thinking* I wonder if Quinn even came to this school i mean i haven't spoke to her in a really long time. I wish i could see her again so that i could apologise for ditching her so i could go out with Finn.*bumps into someone and knocks them to the ground because she's not paying attention*

?:Hey watch were your going!

Rachel: I'm sorry i wasn't concentrat...Quinn?

End of part its so long i got carried away and wrote more than planned but i'l make a second part to this you enjoyed it please wait for part 2 and also review.


	2. The beginning part 2

**Hey guys just wanted to say that im glad that so many of you like my story even though it was posted recently.I am really happy that people are asking for more of this story and would like to tell everyone to please review and offer any ideas.I'll try and update as much as possible but im in school at the moment so bare with guys :)**

**The Begining part 2**

No one's POV:

Rachel:(closes her locker walks away)*Thinking* I wonder if Quinn even came to this school i mean i haven't spoke to her in a really long time. I wish i could see her again so that i could apologise for ditching her so i could go out with Finn.*bumps into someone and knocks them to the ground because she's not paying attention*

?:Hey watch were your going!

Rachel: I'm sorry i wasn't concentrat...Quinn?

Quinn: Yer that my name, Why do u..*looks up see's Rachel eyes widen & jumps up* Rachel!

Rachel:*Hugs quinn* I haven't seen you in ages

Quinn:*hugging back* I wonder why? (thought i'd throw in sarcasm tell me if u want any more or not)

Rachel:I've missed you

Quinn:I've missed you to

Rachel:How long has it been?

Quinn: Oh i don't like like 3 years!

Rachel:Really? What happened!

Quinn:*wondering if she should tell rachel that it's Finn's fault*

Rachel: Umm Quinn are you ok?

Quinn:*snaps out of it,decides not to* Sorry, and umm i don't know what happened between us

Rachel:Well it doesn't matter im just really glad to see you again

Quinn:yer me too

**Finn's POV:**

*walks round corner see's Rachel talking to someone*

Who is that Rachel's talking is that Fabray,Quinn Fabray. I thought i told her to stay away from rachel along time ago.

**Flashback:**

sixth grade*

Finn see's Quinn staring at Rachel's ass while she passes her in the hallway*

Finn: Hey Fabray!

Quinn:Hi Finn, How are you tod*gets cut off by finn*

Finn:STAY AWAY FROM RACHEL!

Quinn: excuse me?

Finn: You heard me.

Quinn:*worrried*I don't know what your talking about

Finn: I see the way you stare at her,but im telling you now you have no chance with my girl.

Quinn:*even more worried*I-i don't know what your talking about

Finn: I know that your a lesbian and if you don't stay away from her then i'll out you

Quinn:you wouldn't dare!

Finn: You'll see. Well that is unless you do the smart thing and stay away from her that is.

Quinn: Fine i'll stay away from her

Finn: That's what i thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Finn: i've gotta get rid of Fabray before she even thinks about stealing my girl.

**end of Finn's POV:**

Finn: Hey Rach

Rachel: Oh hi babe. You remember Quinn right?

Finn: Ofcourse i do. Sup Fabray!

Quinn: Hi-i Finn

Finn: So Rach wanna see a movie later

Rachel: I'd love to Finnie

Finn: Awsome *Hugs Rach,gives Quinn evil look*

Quinn: Listen Rachel i gotta go but i'll see you around

Rachel:*Breaks hug with Finn & turns to Q* Ok. Give me a call later and we can hang out sometime.

Quinn: Sure thing Rach.*wants to give her a hug but Finn's giving her evil's still*Bye Rach.

Rachel: Bye Q.

*Quinn walks away*

**Quinn's POV:**

Crap Finn's here and she's still dating can't she see that im inlove with her. That's the least of my problems i need to get her alone and at a time when Finn won't find out. I mean he already figured out that im a lesbian and i try to spend time with Rach while he's around he'll out me for sure. I wish i just had the guts to tell her.

*walks past sign up sheet for cheerios*

Wait a minute i know how i can make Rachel finally notice me. I'll become a cheerleader, not i'll become the head cheerleader then she'll have to notice Berry your info the biggest surprise of your life!

**end of POV:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Just a quick notice to let you know that im finally adding Santana & Brittana to the story, might start mentioning Kurt & Mercedes aswell, gunna start adding Glee club in the story + the Finchel date. Pease review cos it shows me that people read this. :) Thanks**

**No one's POV:**

*****Rachel & Kurt at Kurt's locker*

Kurt: You thought of signing up for any clubs yet?

Rachel: Glee club

Kurt: Only glee club what about cheerios?

Rachel: I could never imagine doing cheerleading and have you seen how short the skirts are?

Kurt: Just asking! but i was thinking glee club aswell

Rachel: Yay! We could do it together but not without Mercedes

Kurt: Agreed. I'll call her now

*calls Cedes* (PH means on phone)

Kurt PH: Hey Cedes

Cedes PH: Hey Kurt

Kurt PH: Listen me and Rach were gunna sign up for Glee club wanna join?

Rachel:(in background) What did she say?

Kurt: Hold on diva im askin her now. (PH) So Cedes whatcha think?

Cedes PH: Totally, we can meet up after math and sign up together

Kurt PH: Yay!

Cedes PH: Great ill see you guys later then oh and tell Rach i said hi.

Kurt PH: Will do later girl

*Ends call*

Rachel: Well what did she say?

Kurt: Well two things

Rachel: TELL ME!

Kurt: Ok ok. 1. Cedes says hi & 2. She's in.

Rachel: Yay. i can't wait. What am i gunna sing. What am i gunna wear?

Kurt: Sing Defying Gravity and as for what you will wear anything but that!

Rachel: What's wrong with my outfit.

Kurt: There's an owl on your jumper

Rachel: point taken. Could you choose an outfit for me?

Kurt:Ofcourse aslong as we can go shopping for better clothes

Rachel: Fair enough. aslong as i can bring someone along with me

Kurt: Fine by me.

Rachel: Yay!

*After school with Quinn*

**Quinn POV:**

Right i can't mess this up this is my one chance at impressing Rachel i dont really care about the popularity but it would be nice to be popular for once. If i was popular she would have no choice but to notice me.

Coach Sylvester: Next. Quinn Fabray.

Quinn: Hi im Quinn Fabrey and i wil...*gets interupted

Coach Sylvester: I don't care who you are aslong as you can do a routine without making a complete fool out of yourself

*Q does routine with backflips and whatever else cheerleaders do*

Coach Sylvester: That was good. Well let you know.

Quinn: Thank you

**End of POV:**

**With Rach,Kurt & Cedes**

Rachel: Im so excited!

Cedes: Get a hold of yourself we are only just signing up it's not like we are actually in the club yet

Kurt: How you not be excited Mercedes. We finally found a club that pride's us for our musical talent.

Mercedes: Ok i guess you guys are right it's exciting but let's just wait and see what happens

*Go to sign up sheet writes names down*

Rachel: There's only one other name on this list.

Kurt: Well im sure more people will sign up.

Mercedes: Wait Rachel can't Finn sing.

Rachel: Yes he can. But why is it important?

Kurt: Cedes we had the same thought. Rachel try and persuade him to join.

Rachel: I don't know Kurt

Mercedes: Rachel think about it Finn's the Quaterback if he is put in the club we will finally be cool!

Rachel: Your right guys. I'll talk to him about it

**Finchel date:**

*At Rachel's house watching movie's*

Rachel: Umm Finn

Finn: Yer babe

Rachel: Can i ask you something?

Finn: Sure

Rachel: Would you sign up for Glee club?

Finn: Why would i sign up for Glee club!

Rachel: Because you can sing and it would mean alot to me if you did.

Finn: I guess i could try it out

Rachel: Yay! Ok auditions are on Saturday so you need to pick out a song.

Finn: I have to go to school on a saturday so i can be in the club

Rachel: No No practice will be on thursdays it's just the auditions are on saturday

Finn: Yer. ok i'll audition for Glee club Rach.

Rachel:*kisses finn*

Finn:*Kisses back*

Rachel:*Pulls away* I love you

Finn: Love you too. now lets finish watching this movie yer.

Rachel:*cuddling into finn's side* Yer

**End of date**

**Next day Rachels POV:**

*at locker*

I can't believe that actually worked. Now Finn wont be able to complain and say we don't spend time together. If anyone should be allowed to say that its Quinn i've hardly seen last time i saw her was on the first day of school.

*take's books she needs for day turns around & see's everyone go to either side of the corridor wonders whats going on see's Quinn in cheerios outfit*

Rachel:*staring at Quinn*

?:Hey Midget!

Rachel:*Turns around* Excuse me?

?:You heard me manhands. What do you think your doing staring at my girl Quinn.

Rachel:Ok who are you and what do you mean 'your girl Quinn'

?: Name's Lopez & i guess i should clear this up for you. Why are you stariing at my best friend/ cheer captain Quinn Fabray

Rachel: You must be confused Quinn is my best friend & What do you mean cheer captain

Santana: Don't you know anything she's the captain of the cheerios & why would Quinn be friends with a loser like you

*Quinn overhears santana call rachel a loser and walks over to them*

Quinn: Hey Rach. Santana

Rachel: Hey Q

Santana:Don't call quinn that & why are you talking to her Q

Quinn: Cos she's my best friend santana & you cant tell her what to do

Santana:*gets moody* Your just lucky Hobbit! Bye Q *walks off*

Rachel:Thanks Q

Quinn: Any time Rach.

Rachel: Q. Can i ask you something?

Quinn: Of course Rach you can ask me anything

Rachel: When did you become a cheerio?

Quinn: About two or three days ago. Why you ask?

Rachel: No reason

Quinn: Ok. How are you.

Rachel: Great now that your here

Quinn: What do you mean.

Rachel: I don't mean it like it that.I just ment that it's great to seee you because it's been a while.

Quinn: It's great to see you to Rach and im good aswell.I agree about it being a long time.

Rachel:Do you maybe wanna come over later so we can catch up?

Quinn: I'd love to!

Rachel:Great. Lets meet up after school so we can go straight to my place.

Quinn: Sorry Rach but i can't meet up straight after school cos i have cheerios practice.

Rachel: Ok. How about yu come over after cheerios

Quinn: That's a great idea. I'll be there.

Rachel: Yay. i can't wait.

Quinn: Me neither.

*bell rings*

Rachel: well i'll see you later Q *hugs Q*

Quinn:Yer later Rach. *hug back*

Rachel: *breaks hug* bye

*Rachel thinking*

Im finally going to get some time spend with Quinn.I would asked the other day but Finn came over and she started acting wierd.I wonder what that was about, it was probably seems like Finn doesn't want me to spend time with her so i'll have to make up an just so happy to see her again.

**End of Rachel's POV:**

**Quinn's POV:**

*Thinking*

Yes i finally get to spend time with Rachel.I just need to make sure that Finn's not there so that we can have some time he found out about this i'd be dead for sure but i have nothing to worry about i know Rach will make up some story explaining why she can't hang out with him and he'll have to believe her cos he's her boyfriend & he loves her. Well he wont have rachel for long he thinks im scared of him im playing along ok i was scared at first but now im headcheerleader he can't touch me and even if he tried to i know she will defend me cos she's my best friend. Then when she brakes Frankenteens heart she will come straight to me. I'll have my girl and he'll have nothing.

*Phone buzzes looks at screen text from santana*

From san-Hey Q, What's goin on with u & hobbit care to fill me in

To Sant-Nothing San, well not yet anyway

From san-what you mean

To San-I think im in love wiv her

From San-WTF?

To San-I'll fill u in wiv all the details at practice

From san-U beda u got some expainin 2 do i'll c u practice :)

To San-C u practice :)

**Soz that the story dragged alittle. i promise i'll add more faberry next review & give me idea's for the story. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry i haven't updated recently been busy i will try and update as often as possible but im in school so i gotta find time between school & all the homework im for waiting.**

**Disclaimer. i dont own glee or any of the characters in this story i do this for fun.**

**After Cheerios with q & san:**

San: So Q you gonna tell me bout berry or am i gunna have to beat it out of you

Quinn: uummmm

San: You told me you would tell me you would so spill it Fabray

Quinn: fine! i'll tell you. I'm in love with Rachel

San: OMG. When did this happen?

Quinn: a while back i guess!

San: How long is that exactly

Quinn: Since 5th grade and the worst part is that she doesn't even know im inlove with her

San: Does she even know that your a lesbian

Quinn: Who said anything about being lesbian i could be bi for all you know!

Santana: Sorry forgot to ask.

Quinn: Im a lesbian just to clear that up & no she doesn't

San: Q she's you best friend you could atleast tell her that you a lesbian she deserves to know. She will support you.

Quinn: Are you crazy. You don't know if she will support me or not!

San: Q if your going to take anything away from this then let it be what im about to is your best friend & will trust you with anything so that also means she will tell you anything. I bet you know loads about Rachel that she doesn't want anyone else to know about.

Quinn: Yer so

San: so, That means she trusts you enough to tell her anything & if that something is you being a lesbian then so be it. If you were really Rachel's best friend do you think she would judge you or hate you? No she wouldn't so go and tell her you never know she might even love you back!

Quinn: Your right.

San: I'm always right

Quinn: God when did you become so caring

San: I have my moments, but if you tell anyone about this i will seriously go... (gets interupted)

Quinn: All lima heights on my ass. i got it San

San: *Laughs* I gotta go i'll call you later Q.

Quinn: Yer later.

*Gets text from Rachel*

**From Rach:** Hey Q just wanted to know what time your coming over

**To Rach:** I'll be there in bout 30 mins

**From Rach:** Great c u then :)

**To Rach: **C u then :)

**Rachel POV:**

*Thinking* I can't believe that i finally get to hang out with Quinn. I've missed her so much. I can't believe that i haven't spoke to her for 3 years. I wonder why? I mean she is my best friend why we just stop talking to her. I have to find out what happened between us?

*Door bell rings*

*Stops thinking*

Rach: YAY Quinn's here.

*Opens door*

Finn: Hey babe

Rach: F..Finn.

Finn: Hey babe

**Sorry for the lack of Faberry but i promise that i will start to add alot more. I will also update alot more aswell. Review & let me know if you want me to add anything. :)**


	5. authors notice

**Authors Note**

Hey guys just a quick update might write a chapter later

I just wanted to use this also to thank all my followers for liking my story it might not be great but i'm new at this so be patient cos it will get better.

I would like to ask you guys something you can see i only have 3 people reading my story & only 1 review so i would like to ask if you could start commenting on my story with tips & ideas for what you (as the reader) would like to see in the next for the few followers i would appreciate love for you guys to tell people about my story & tell them to give it a chance?

I love you guys and appreciate the fact that u spend time reading this story.

Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just quick notice. just wanted 2 apologise for not posting for a while this is because school is taking over my life. So to make it up to you i will post as much as possible next week because I have it more thing I would like to thank SiennaKnight for all the reviews and advice I really appreciate it. :)**

**Warning might be alot of swearing in this one**

**Anyway on with the story**

**Rachel POV:**

*Thinking* I can't believe that i finally get to hang out with Quinn. I've missed her so much. I can't believe that I haven't spoke to her for 3 years. I wonder why? I mean she is my best friend why we just stop talking to her. I have to find out what happened between us?

*Door bell rings*

*Stops thinking*

Rach: YAY Quinn's here.

*Opens door*

Finn: Hey babe

Rach: F..Finn.

Finn: What wrong not happy to see you boyfriend?

Rach: I am it's just...

Finn: It's just what?

Rach: It's just that you can't be here becau*gets cut off*

Finn: What did you just say?!

Rach: I...I said you can't because uumm

Finn: I can't be here because?! *starts to raise his voice*

Rach:*thinking* God what do I say

Finn: Well im waiting

Rach: You can't be here because my umm... my dads are having visitors from work coming over soon.

Finn:*knows she's lying*Fine I'll leave!

Rach: Im sorry Finn

Finn: What ever *Leaves*

*Rachel thinking* I can't believe i just lied to Finn,my boyfriend. Well maybe Quinn will cheer me up when she get's here

**Quinn POV:**

*few minutes earlier walking to Rachel's see's Finn*

*thinking*

Wait is that Finn? Oh shit he look's pissed i hope Rach didn't tell him that i was going to her house tonight cos if she did then im dead.

*See's him walking towards her*

Crap he's coming this was what am i gunna do?! Here goes nothing!

*Hides behind tree hears Finn muttering something*

Finn: Stupid bitch lying to me. Who the Fuck does she think she is? Im the quarterback the most popular guy in the school! Any chick would be begging for me to spend time with them. She doesn't even freaking put out. She can just wait and see what going to happen to her on Monday. Stupid loser won't even see this coming.

Quinn:(Thinking) WTH whats wrong with that guy he's lucky to have a star like didn't he just say that something's going to happen to her on monday? I've gotta find out what he's gunna do and stop him before he hurts her

*texts San*

**To San: **Hey san can you keep an eye on Hudson cos i just seen him coming from Rach's house and he aint 2 happy

From San: You got it girl. What do u mean he's not happy

To San: He said sumat bout wait till she see's whats gunna happen 2 her on Monday

From San: That don't sound good i'll keep an eye on him 4 ya

To San: Thanks San :)

From San: Any time girl :)

*puts phone away*

Q: Ok now 2 go to and see Rach!

*walks up to the door, rings bell*

**No one's POV:**

Rach: (thinking) I hope it's Quinn this time i can't put up with Finn again

*opens door*

Q: Hey Rach

Rach:*thinking* Wow she looks amazing

Q: Rach?!

But Rachel didn't say anything and just continued to stare at Quinn who was wearing a bright pink dress with a white butterfly on the chest and a white belt round the waist. She was also wearing a slightly darker than the dress and flats.

Q: Rach, hello earth to Rachel

Rach: *Snaps out of it* Hey Quinn

Q: * Looking at Rachel wondering if she knew that she was staring*

Rach: What is it?

Q: Nothing you just sorta spaced out

Rach: Sorry... Wanna come inside

Q: Sure

Rach*shuts door* So you want me to show you around

Q: No need i still remember where everything is

Rach: cool lets go to my room then

Q: Cool. Hey Rach

Rach: Yeah Q

Q: Race ya

They race each other up the stair and Quinn wins but Rachel slips and knocks Quinn onto the bed and Rachel ends up lying ontop of her.

**ooooooohhhhhh what do u guys think will happen next leave you ideas in the reviews and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 5

As Rachel and Quinn were lying there neither of the girls said a word they just stayed there staring at each other. Surprisingly neither of the girls thought it was awkward instead they enjoyed it.

**Quinn's POV:**

I cant believe this is actually happening right now. She's so beautiful. God what i'd give just to be able to kiss her right here the only problem is that she might push me away and not talk to me afterwards but what if she doesn't, what if she kisses me back and said that she's secrectly inlove with me and wants to kiss me back. What if she wants to go out with me but just agreed to date Finn because she didn't think that i liked her back...Crap i almost forgot about that Frankenteen. He already figured out that im a lesbian and that im inlove with Rachel. If he finds out that i kissed her aswell he will make my life a living hell. It would be worth it though because if she did love me then she would dump him and be my girlfriend.

**Rachel's POV:**

This is strangely comfortable. I mean lying her with Quinn like this, no talking just staring at each other. I never notice how nice quinns eyes are. I could stare at them all day...Wait what am i thinking, i shouldn't be staring at Quinn or admiring how nice her eye's are im straight and im dating Finn. Not that i care about him at the moment because of the way he's been acting. I don't know why he's so angry all the time he should be happy he's the quarterback and he im his talented girlfriend. I still haven't figured out why he hates Quinn. I'd ask her but i don't want to make her uncomfortable. God i should really say something before this starts to get awkward.

**End of POV**

Rachel: *gets off of Quinn* So what do you wanna do

Quinn: *sits up* I don't mind what we do

Rachel: *surprised* Really!?

Quinn: Ofcourse not.

Rachel: How about we watch a movie?

Quinn: Sounds great

Rachel: We could watch a Funny girl

Quinn:*smirks* You haven't changed a bit

Rachel: What's that supposed to mean

Quinn: Nothing. Just put the movie on Rach

Rachel: Ok

Rachel walks over to the tv to put the movie on and Quinn looks up and can't help staring at Rachel's ass while she's turned around.

**Quinn's POV:**

OH MY GOD! How is it not a crime to have an ass like that. Im serious that girl is taunting me. Good lord don't let her bend over cos i don't think i can handle that. I could just about watch her sing and dance when we were younger without drooling. I don't know what i'd do if she bent over, especially in that bless the prev that invented those things!God i wish i wasn't so afraid of tell her that. How i love the way she walks, the way she talks to much, mainly about herself but it's still cute as fuck. If only i wasn't afraid to tell her that im inlove with her. Well i guess i'll just have to stare no that sounds creepy admire, yes admire's the word, admire her from afar and just respect our frindship. I'll have to tell her soon. Soon Fabray soon.

Oh crap she's turning around act natural. Act fucking natural.

**End of POV: **

Rachel: Films starting

Quinn: Awesome

The girls spend the whole film with rachel cuddling into Quinns side while she spent the Whole time reciting the lines at the exact times that the characters said them. Quinn always thought that was one of the most amazing things about Rachel how she could watch a musical and learn all the dialogue from it but never get tired of watching it. It would remind her of the times before Rachel started dating Finn where the girl's would be sitting in the exact same spot that they were now but in there pyjamas reciting the lines of almost every film that Rachel and her dads owned. Quinn just wished that Finn would disappear so her and Rachel could hang out all the time but this time as girlfriends. After the film had finished the girls were once again sat in silence until Rachel asked the one question Quinn was praying to never have to answer.

Rachel: Why is it that we stopped being friends?

Quinn: I don't know what your talking about

Rachel: *sits up* You know exactly what im talking about. one day we were friend then the next it was like we didn't even know each other. We never talked not even over text, you never came over and watched movies with me, we never hung out. It went on like this for years straight Quinn. 3 Years, I thought that i'd upset you or that you didn't wanna be friends with me anymore.

Those words broke Quinn's heart and caused Rachel to burst into tears right infront of Quinn. Quinn knew that she had to tell Rachel the truth because the poor girl was already breaking into tears just asking and she deserved the truth more than Quinn took the crying girl into her arms so she could calm her down before she explained what had happened between them.

Quinn: Ok I'll tell you but just please stop crying. Please

Rachel: O..ok

Quinn: It all started when you and Finn started going out.

Rachel: What does my boyfriend have to do with this!

Quinn: Rachel let me finish. Finn kept threatening me so that i'd stay away from you.

Rachel: He what, B...but how, What did he say to you

Quinn knew that she was going to have to tell Rachel, the girl of her dreams her biggest secret even though she wasn't ready she wasn't going to lie to Rachel and risk losing her again.

Quinn: He. He threatened to out me

Rachel: wait he threatened to what. What do you mean he threatened to out you?

Quinn: Im... im Gay rach

Rachel: Wait how did Finn know and why didn't you tell me i would have dumped him by now if i knew.

Quinn: He caught me one time staring at ummm (god what do i say)

Rachel: Staring at who

Quinn: At a random cheerleader and he said that if i didn't do what he said then he would out me to the whole school

Rachel:*jealous that Quinn wasn't staring at her* Oh

Quinn: We can still friend even though im a lesbian right?

Rachel: Of couse Quinn. Why wouldn't we

Quinn: Well you didn't seem to have a posite reaction about it

Rachel: Quinn, you know that i respect gay people. I have two gay dads

Quinn: Right of course. Oh there's one more thing

Rachel: What is it Q?

Quinn: *wonders if she should mention that she loves Rachel* I saw Finn on my way here and he muttered something about your in for it on monday and he seemed angry

Rachel: He was angry because i told him he couldn't be here tonight i didn't say you were the reason though, But what do you think he's going to do to me

Quinn: I dunno Rach, but let's not worry about that know i messaged San and she's gunna find out what he's planning

Rachel: You got Santana to find out what Finn's up to

Quinn: Yer Rach. Your my best friend i dont want you hurt

Rachel: So your protecting me

Quinn: yes

Rachel: your the best friend a person could ask for

Quinn:*smirks* I think that spots taken

Rachel: Really by who

Quinn: You

Rachel: Aawww Quinn. Im gunna hug you now.

Before Quinn could even say anything Rachel pulled her in for a the girls seperated Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear the one thing she had wanted Rachel to say to her for the past 3 years.

Rachel: The first thing im gunna do on Monday is break up with Finn in front of the whole school

Quinn: *smiles* You don't know how long i've wanted to hear you say that.

After the girls had had there little moment they spent the rest of the night watching movies with Rache cuddled in to Quinn until both girls had fallen asleep.

Awwwww what you guys think of the happy ending in this chapter. Just wanted to apologise for not being here ages so i gave you a happy ending to the chapter to make up for that.

Also

What do you think Finn is gunna do to Rachel when they go back to school?

And do you guys want this friendship to go on for some more chapters or do you want these girls to get together?

If you want them to get together feel free to give ideas of how you want it to happen.

Write rewiews with your ideas in and have a nice day where ever you may be in the world.


End file.
